The biggest hill
by Nic1213
Summary: There is a freak snowstorm in Hollywood and everyone is excited. Especially Cat. But when everyone decides to go sledding, Something horrible happens. Bat-centric.


It was a cold night in Mid-January and Cat watched the sky out of her window for almost an hour and finally, she saw the first little snowflake fall ever so gracefully from the sky and stick to the street in front of her house.

She had been looking forward to this for a week when she first heard that there would be a freak snowstorm in Hollywood. Cat had pranced around Hollywood Arts babbling to her friends about how much fun they would have. She dreamed of hot chocolate, cuddling around a fire, playing in the snow and most of all, sledding with her friends.

One year, when Cat's family took a trip to Minnesota for winter break, she went sledding for the first time. Cat was 7 years old and she remembers how fun it was. She would sled from early morning to late at night, only taking breaks when her parents made her come in to eat or when she really had to go to the bathroom. When it was time for Cat and her family to go home, Cat didn't want to leave. All she wanted to do was sled for the rest of her life. Her family promised her they would come back another winter but they never did.

Following that snowflake came more. And more. And more! Cat squealed with delight and immediately picked up her sparkly pink Pear phone and called her best friend, Jade. Cat dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

*Ring

*Ring

*Ring

*Ring

"This is Jade and if you want to talk to me too bad because I am in Arizona where it's nice and hot, getting tan, and relaxing by a pool while you probably are cold and freezing in that freak snowstorm. I will be back in a few days when this snowstorm is all over so talk to me then."

*Beeeeeeeep

Cat hung up without leaving a message. "Phooey." Cat muttered to herself. She wanted to talk to her best friend about how excited she is! Cat watched the snow for hours but got really tired. She walked from her window to her bed and fell asleep, dreaming about how much fun she would have the next few days.

The next day Cat woke up bright and early. She hopped out of bed and ran to the window to see so much white outside and it was still snowing! She screamed in happiness. Cat guessed there was probably 6 inches outside.

After Cat was done calling all of her friends, Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Beck agreed that they would all meet at the biggest hill in town to go sledding in about an hour. Cat opened her drawer and got out the snow outfit she had bought two days prior. She slipped on leggings, jeans, sweats, snowpants, two long sleeve shirts, a hoodie, and a snow jacket that were all hot pink. She could barely put her hands to her sides she looked like a big pink blueberry. Cat put on her white gloves, boots, scarf, and hat, then skipped (well tried to skip) all the way to the hill.

The sledding hill was the best hill in town. It was nicknamed "Suicide Hill" because it was so steep, that rumor has it someone committed suicide when he tied himself to a skateboard and threw himself down the hill. This hill was not made of grass. It was a cement street that used to lead into a neighborhood but nobody lives there anymore but the street lights still come on at night.

Beck was waiting for Cat to show up to the sledding hill. Tori and Robbie were waiting behind him, inspecting the two, two person sleds. Beck heard the familiar happy humming coming from a little ways away and immediately, he felt happy. Whenever he was with Cat, he was so happy. But this humming wasn't coming from Cat; It was coming from a big pink and white blueberry.

"Hi guys!" Cat screamed.

So it was Cat, thought Beck.

The little group was looking Cat up and down.

"Hey Cat… Umm you have a lot of layers on." Said Tori.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat squealed.

"Just that you have a lot of layers on! Nothing offensive!" Said Tori taken aback.

"Oh okay! I just want to stay warm that's all!" replied Cat.

Everyone giggled at Cat.

"Lets go sledding!" Robbie screamed

Tori and Robbie got on one sled and Beck and Cat got on the other. Beck was very amused at how much fun Cat was having. Every time they went down on the sled Cat would scream and laugh because they were going so fast. The snow pelted her faces and the bitter wind was cold against Beck's skin but he would do whatever made Cat happy.

After a couple hours, Tori and Robbie were waiting at the top of the hill for them.

"Me and Robbie are tired and hungry so we are going to go back to the house to eat. Are you guys coming with us?" Tori asked

Beck looked over at Cat's pouting face. He didn't want to make her sad.

"Me and Cat are going to go down one more time but you guys can go ahead without us we will meet you there."

He immediately felt a squeeze around him.

"Yay! Thank you Beck! You are the best!" Cat screamed.

Beck heart warmed at the smile on Cats face. They both sat on the sled with Beck in the back and Cat in the front. The last times they had gone very fast because all the snow was freezing over.

"I'm going to hold on to wrap my arms around you Cat its very icy now."

"KK!" Cat squealed and cuddled into him.

Beck pushed off of the icy snow with his feet and Cat screamed in delight as they sped down the hill. But Beck knew there was something wrong. They started to head towards one of the street lights at lightning speed.

"Beck!" Cat screamed with fear in her voice. The pole came up fast and Beck had no idea what to do. Cat put her leg out straight in front of her to try and stop the impact. Beck heard a gruesome crack as Cats leg collided with the pole. He tumbled to the side of the sled and Cats body went forward and she hit her head hard.

Becks side was in pain but he was insanely worried about Cat. He saw her lying on her side. Cat looked up at him and Beck cradled her in his arms.

"Ow Beck. It hurts" She whimpered as tears were rolling down her face.

"I know Cat. Everything's going to be okay. Where does it hurt?"

"My head and my leg." She cried.

People around them were already calling 911. Cats eyes were closed and tears were drying on her face.

"Cat you have gotta stay with me." He said.

Beck knew that Cats head hurt so he carefully took of her hat to look. He put his hand to the top of her head and his hand was stained with blood.

"Oh my God." Beck whispered to himslef


End file.
